Flowers
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Después de muchas infidelidades, decepciones, abandonos y rupturas amorosas, Ichiko se ha rendido ante el amor y solo vive por sus flores, ¿pero y si la esperara una primavera? ¿Una primavera coloreada de tonos azules? [KaraIchiko] ¡Feliz cumpleaños Brit! Portada por @MonickKeehl


Ichiko colocó la última flor en el ramo gigante que le habían encargado: una margarita. Hacia unas dos semanas había llegado un pedido especial a su florería.

Un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos, había encargado, por favor, un ramo enorme de flores con cada tipo que tuviera en su tienda independiente.

Y es que, Ichiko tenía muy buena fama entre los amantes clandestinos y los enamorados declarados debido a su buen gusto en flores y colores, y a su conocimiento del lenguaje a través de éstas.

Por lo tanto, no era sorpresa que recibiera pedidos mucho antes de la fecha de entrega y se le llenara la agenda.

Pero nunca había recibido un pedido así:

 _"Un ramo de flores, con cada tipo de flor de tu florería, con el listón más bonito que encuentres para decorarlo y la tarjeta que más te guste para que yo pueda escribirle después en ella cuanto la amo"_

Ichiko había sonreído levemente al escuchar la voz enamorada al otro lado de la línea. Muchas veces le sucedía que su corazón se enternecía al oír al enamorado o enamorada hablar de su ser amado y luego se le rompía nuevamente un poco más al recordar que a ella nadie la amaba.

Se lo habían dejado bien en claro todas esas parejas que había tenido durante mucho tiempo.

Infidelidades, abandonos repentinos, maltratos...

Por eso prefirió ayudar a los demás a amar mientras ella huía de ese sentimiento.

Los consideraba afortunados.

 **Muy afortunados.**

Este joven le había encargado el ramo a principios de mes para a finales tenerlo, lo que extrañó a Ichiko. Al fin y al cabo, el 14 de febrero era la fecha romántica más cercana y una de las más escogidas para los regalos ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

"Supongo que tendrá sus razones" Se dijo a sí misma, dejando de lado un momento el gran ramo que había robado todos sus pensamientos hasta el momento. Aún tenía muchos por hacer.

Fue en busca de su agenda, en la que anotaba tanto fechas de pedidos como de entregas y los tipos de flores específicos que pedían los clientes.

Y, efectivamente:

Eran _demasiados._

Ichiko sonrió orgullosa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había hecho muy bien en adelantar el ramo gigante, porque no le iba a dar el maldito tiempo ni aunque sacrificara sus tres comidas al día, sus horas de sueño… y sus idas al baño.

Eran las desventajas que de vez en cuando tenía ser una mujer independiente en su trabajo. Y cuando se refería a independiente, era **literalmente.**

Todoko varias veces se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero simplemente no podía. Ella era mucho menor y más inexperta y no quería que tantos años de esfuerzo y cariño en los que había construido la florería se fueran a la basura por la torpeza de su prima. Porque sí, reconocía y agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero era la chica más torpe que conocía en el mundo entero.

Aún no le perdonaba el haberle matado su primer cactus. **Un puto cactus.**

¡Se supone que los cactus no se mueren tan fácil!

Pero Todoko se las ingeniaba para hacer que sí.

Aún al recordarlo sus cejas se tocaban la una con la otra en su ceño fruncido, pero el aroma de los jazmines sabía relajarla casi de forma inmediata. Ichiko respiraba profundo, se nutría con el dulce olor y luego suspiraba.

"Bueno, hay demasiado trabajo, no puedo detenerme ahora"

Y así transcurrían sus días.

* * *

San Valentín había llegado por fin y su florería estaba que arrasaba de gente. La fila para retirar su pedido era tan larga que bordeaba toda la vereda de la cuadra e incluso llegaba a doblar. Ichiko no quería saber si seguía más allá. Realmente le ponía ansiosa la idea de saber si llegaban a formar el cuadrado completo.

A veces le sucedía: mucho estrés, mucha obligación, mucho deber, mucho de todo y muy poco para ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llegado a atender con fiebre, solo por no querer perder el mínimo dinero capaz de ganar en su trabajo.

Su última relación la había dejado con demasiadas deudas, habiéndola abandonado sin previo aviso, llevándose todo e Ichiko no quería recurrir nuevamente a los préstamos del banco para sobrevivir.

Quizás por eso se exigía tanto y se descuidaba.

El dinero en esas épocas lo era todo.

Ichiko sacaba y entregaba ramos por montón, tan metida en su tarea que ni siquiera notaba como unos ojos azules se mantenían fijos encima de su silueta unos metros más allá.

* * *

Ichiko sintió una sensación parecida a un orgasmo en cuanto se le permitió colgar el cartel de **"CERRADO"** en la puerta de su florería. Se adentró en la tienda, hasta la silla que dejaba detrás del mostrador y se tiró en ella.

Estaba tan cansada que podría dormirse ahí mismo, sin almohada ni frazadas, acobijada por el dulce perfume de sus flores y cubierta del exterior por las cortinas cerradas de sus ventanales.

Cerró los ojos, lentamente, y apenas su cabeza se deslizó hacia un lado, delatando que había caído ante Morfeo, un pétalo de rosa cayó del ramo gigante directo a sus pies.

Un pétalo de una rosa color azul intenso.

* * *

Increíblemente _(en realidad no)_ Ichiko se quedó dormida dentro de la florería y por eso mismo todos sus músculos sufrían las consecuencias del mal sueño en una silla a la mañana siguiente. Le dolía toda la espalda, la nuca, el cuello y los hombros. Tenía suerte de que sus piernas no hubieran sufrido lo mismo, porque sino no sabía como haría para atender a todos sus clientes.

Porque hoy tampoco podía cerrar.

 **Nunca podía cerrar.**

Decidió ir una disparada a su pequeña y humilde casa a dos cuadras para darse una ducha, alistarse, peinarse y maquillarse bonita (la imagen lo era todo como vendedora, incluso antes de las flores) para después regresar a trabajar.

No pudo evitar el suspiro pesado cuando vio como la gente se aglomeraba en la puerta.

 _Sería un día pesado aunque el 14 de febrero hubiese pasado._

* * *

Ichiko decidió ir a tomar agua apenas tuvo un descanso de tanta clientela. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de su florería, directo a la pequeña cocina que había construido allí y se sirvió un vaso de agua hasta arriba para después vaciarlo llevándoselo a sus labios. Respiró profundo cuando terminó de hacerlo y lo dejó a un lado.

Sabía que tenía que volver a trabajar, pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

"No debes estresarte" La voz de Todoko resonó en sus oídos "Debes descansar, no puedes trabajar siempre"

Ichiko frunció el ceño, sintiendo el desafío en cada poro de su piel.

Por supuesto que podía.

* * *

Una semana volvió a pasar, pero su cuerpo no aguantó y quedó a la mitad del camino.

Ichiko tuvo suerte, muchísima suerte de que Todoko hubiese notado las señales de agotamiento físico que estaba teniendo y se hubiese quedado en la florería pese a sus quejas para auxiliarla el día del colapso.

Su resultado fue cinco días eternos en el hospital… con la florería cerrada.

Totalmente cerrada.

Ichiko empezaba a sentir que caminaría por las paredes en cualquier momento, pero ni el médico ni Todoko cedieron.

"No cederé cuando se trata de tu salud" Con esas palabras se dormía.

* * *

Afortunadamente, no debió esperar ni una semana para que le dieran el alta. Al quinto día de haber llegado ya estaba con los pies fuera del hospital, lista para regresar a la florería… con ayuda de Todoko (ella no le dio siquiera el derecho a replicar)

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré sola… ¿tanto quieres regresar al hospital? Solo déjame ayudarte, maldita sea.

Ichiko no respondió, pero tampoco hizo nada.

Y entonces descubrió que su prima era muy eficaz cuando realmente quería ser de ayuda.

Aunque intentó controlarlo, la sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

* * *

Todoko e Ichiko hacían un buen equipo llevando el negocio de la florería y la de cabello oscuro sabía que la presencia de su prima era una buena estrategia para atraer a hombres cuan moscas a la miel.

La verdad es que consideraba su metáfora bastante acertada.

Pero mientras a Todoko no la presionaran, ni ella se sintiera incómoda estaba bien. Y su prima era mucho más que eso. Ichiko sentía el corazón hinchado al ver que ella era realmente de mucha ayuda. Le debía una disculpa. Muy pronto lo haría.

Mientras tanto, tocaba seguir trabajando.

Sobre todo reemplazando las flores del ramo gigante, que en sus cinco días en el hospital se habían marchitado.

* * *

—¿Hm? Ichiko, no te lo había preguntado antes pero… ¿quién encargó ese ramo tan grande? ¿Lo vendrá a retirar?—Todoko admiraba como su prima acomodaba las azucenas cerca de las petunias, dejando un pequeño espacio para las magnolias.

—¿Huh? Por supuesto que sí… esta mañana el cliente me mandó un mensaje diciendo que esta tarde sin falta pasaba… Por la hora puedes deducir que le regalará las flores a la noche.

—O solamente quiere pasar lo más pronto posible antes de que cerremos. Porque desde que estoy yo ya no te dejo cerrar de noche.

Ichiko rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Era verdad: Todoko la cuidaba hasta en los horarios.

—En cualquier caso—continuó, acercándose a Ichiko—. Esto habrá costado muchísimo dinero…

—Y esfuerzo, así que espero que me pague bien. Lo he tenido preparado desde antes de San Valentín, con tal de poder ir viendo que flores marchitaban antes para reemplazarlas con tiempo y que todas estuvieran brillantes ahora—explicó, acariciando los pétalos de un tulipán.

—Oh… eso es práctico—halagó sorprendida. Ichiko se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, complacida.

—Pero bueno… solo resta esperar. Mientras esperamos, ve a regar los cactus que hace semanas no les doy agua. Y no te pases. No necesitan una cascada—advirtió, mirándola con desconfianza. Todoko alzó el pulgar en señal de 'ok' antes de obedecer.

Ichiko suspiró para después mirar la hora.

Dos horas más y el desconocido enamorado llegaría.

* * *

Ichiko estaba acomodando unas macetas cuando él llegó por lo que la primera en verla fue Todoko. Y quedó maravillada.

Era un joven de cabello negro, corto, con una mirada azul marcada ayudada por sus cejas. Tenía buen cuerpo, se notaba musculoso y vestía de azul y de negro. Llevaba un reloj de oro en una de sus muñecas, lo que delataba que sería alguien de buena posición.

Todoko sintió que se derretía.

—H-Hola… ¿en que puedo ayudarte?—preguntó, intentando ignorar como los ojos del recién llegado parecían buscar algo.

—Hola. Encargué un ramo gigante para hoy, ¿no lo tienen? Había hablado con la otra mujer.

—¡…!—Ichiko se levantó de su lugar al escuchar lo que decía su cliente. Se acercó rápido al mostrador, haciendo delicadamente a un lado a Ichiko—. Buenas tardes, señor. Sí, tengo listo su pedido. Se lo traeré en un segundo.

Ver la apariencia de su comprador le había dado muchos nervios, pero a diferencia de Todoko, solamente eran porque deseaba que alguien de ese nivel no tuviera una mala imagen de la florería.

Ya había tenido una corta (afortunadamente) época de malas ventas debido a una mala recomendación de un tipo de alta clase. Solo porque no había sido temporada de girasoles. Aún le quedaba la rabia en lo más profundo del estómago.

Y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, por lo que corriendo fue a buscar el enorme ramo de flores con cada tipo y cada color existente.

El cliente sonrió satisfecho al verlo.

—Es realmente grande.

—Tal como usted lo pidió—dijo Ichiko, dando su mejor sonrisa mientras Todoko admiraba la escena. O al cliente.

Con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, Ichiko se lo entregó en cuanto vio que comenzaba a sacar el dinero de su billetera para después dejarla en el mostrador.

—Todo suyo—murmuró, tomando los billetes en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Los guardó en el mejor escondite que tenía de la florería en caso de robo y por fin pudo respirar ligero… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se había marchado—. Disculpe… ¿olvide colocar algo?

Él le sonrió.

—No, claro que no. It's perfect.

Todoko miró confundida la expresión de duda de Ichiko, por lo que decidió meterse en la conversación.

—Disculpe, pero su pareja debe estar esperando el ramo. Además, se hace tarde…

—Lo sé. Por eso se lo daré ahora—dijo, agradeciendo la intervención de Todoko con la cabeza para después estirar el brazo y ofrecerle el presente a Ichiko, dejándoselo sobre el mostrador con extremo cuidado—. Para usted, my lady.

Todoko contuvo un chillido de emoción e Ichiko sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… después de tanto tiempo dormido.

El calor corporal que sintió en ese preciso momento, viendo los intensos ojos azules del desconocido, no lo olvidaría nunca.

Lo que no sabía era que era el primero de muchos.


End file.
